An Unlikely Visitor
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: The Doctor is visiting Craig, when an unlikely visitor shows up at the flat. Nothing is making sense for Craig; is she his best mate's wife or the woman who kills him, and will the Doctor finally have use of the agreement they had made about having girlfriends over?


**Hey everyone! So I'm relatively new to the Doctor Who fandom (I joined about three months ago). It's a fantastic show and I love it with every fibre of my being. A huge factor of that, is the relationship between River and Eleven. The second I saw River, I was completely and absolutely infatuated with her character. All of my favourite episodes in the 5th to 7th seasons involve her. The Doctor and her are so incredibly adorable and amazing that they are only slightly losing (against JohnLock btw) in the race for my most important OTP. This is my first fanfiction about them (but it's certainly not the last). I'm currently working on a multi-chapter one, but, if you know me, you'll know that there is about a 30% chance that it will actually get done. You should also note, that straight couples are not something I am used to writing, so hopefully this is acceptable. Anyways, enough of my long rant! Read on!**

**All rights go to the BBC. As well, any River and Eleven shippers that are new to my writing: WELCOME! I really hope you guys like it :) Thanks for taking the time out of your day to click the title and check this out. It means everything to me. **

* * *

When Craig had told the Doctor about the "out of you hair" agreement, he did not expect in a million years that his flatmate would need it. The Doctor with a man was highly unlikely, and the Doctor with a woman was utterly laughable. Even after having known him for so long, Craig still had no idea what his friend's deal was. He never talked about personal things with anyone. It was infuriating, but that was the Doctor, and Craig wouldn't have it any other way.

His former flatmate, was in fact visiting at that precise moment, while Sophie and Alfie were visiting family. Craig was thrilled to see him. He looked much better than the last time, when they had encountered the Cybermen. He was still the same old Doctor; quirky, crazy, impossible, and absolutely brilliant. Craig turned from his current position at the kitchen sink, to glance at the Doctor, only to see that he was playing wii tennis, with intense determination. He smiled and rolled his eyes, turning back to the dishes.

Suddenly, the annoying ring of the doorbell went off. Craig sighed, and dropped the dish towel into the sink, drying his hands on his pants. He walked out of the flat and into the hallway. He reached the door and wrenched it open. Standing there, was a woman, with the most unruly mess of blonde curls, ever seen in the universe. She turned to him, eyebrows raised and a smile on her face.

- "Oh, hello. I'm looking for the Doctor?"

* * *

Craig stared at the woman, his mouth agape. He managed to compose himself fast enough, for him not to look like a complete nut case, and nodded, smiling.

- "Yeah, he's here. Come in, come in." he said, opening the door wider for her. Now, in hindsight, he shouldn't have let a complete stranger into his house, but his mind was working too fast for that to matter. She entered, and he closed the door behind them. He walked ahead, turning into the kitchen, looking over his shoulder to make sure she was following. Craig was suddenly very aware of the disarray in which the flat was in. He sighed and walked farther in, turning into the sitting room.

- "Doctor? There's someone here to see you!" the Doctor, who had been completely absorbed in the game, turned around quickly, his limbs flying everywhere. He spotted their visitor immediately, and his eyes widened.

- "Hello sweetie." said the woman. Craig nearly did a double take. Sweetie?

- "Hi honey." his flatmate replied, a sly grin on his face as he slowly advanced towards the woman. When he reached her, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. At this point Craig was at a complete loss. He decided to speak up.

- "Doctor, do you want to introduce us?"

- "Oh, but of course!" the Doctor said, his eyes leaving the woman's for the first time since she had entered. "Craig, I would like you to meet the woman who killed me, but not really, who also so happens to be my wife; River Song." Craig turned to the Doctor his forehead scrunched. That had not helped his confusion had all.

- "Sorry, the woman who killed you?" he asked appalled.

- "I was born for one purpose; to kill the Doctor. So who else was I going to fall in love with?" said River, looking at her husband endearingly, as she put an arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder, but not before a quick hesitation, that didn't go unnoticed by Craig. He looked at them both uncertainly. He jumped as he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone.

- "Excuse me. It's Sophie, I have to take this." he said, already backing away to his room. The Doctor smiled and nodded. The last thing Craig saw before he closed the door to his bedroom, was the pair pulling out identical blue books, and sitting on the couch.

* * *

The Doctor plopped down on the couch, his eyes still trailing on River curiously. She kicked her shoes off, and tucked her feet underneath her, diary already in hand. The Doctor pulled his out as well and they began what they called 'keeping score'.

- "Have we done Demon's Run?" River asked first. The Doctor didn't even have to check his book for that one. The events of that day would be forever embedded in his mind. He nodded.

- "Ok, how about Lake Silencio?" The Doctor laughed.

- "Oh yes, we've done that one about three different times." River pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.

- "Wait," she said flipping through her diary rapidly, "that means we've done the top of the pyramid." she looked up at him, eyes wide.

- "Yes we have." he said. Neither of them were laughing anymore.

* * *

Craig sat in his desk chair, pressing the receive button on his phone.

- "Craig's pizza delivery!" he joked. He heard Sophie's giggles on the other end and smiled, despite himself.

- "Hi sweetheart." she said once she had calmed down.

- "Hey babe. How's everything?"

- "It's all great! Mum is so pleased to see Alfie, she's hardly letting me within five inches of him. God forbid, I should interrupt grandma and grandson time!" she said sarcastically. "But it's nice; a bit of alone time. How about you?"

- "You'll never believe who's here!" Craig said so excited, he didn't give her time to answer. "The Doctor!"

- "That's fantastic! We haven't seen him in such a long time! How is he?" Craig was about to answer but Sophie cut him off. "No nevermind, just put him on."

- "That may not be possible." said Craig.

- "Why? It's not like he's busy or anything!" Sophie snorted.

- "Um, actually he sort of his." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "He's got a woman visitor!"

- 'What!" Sophie exclaimed loudly.

- "Yeah, she showed up at the door, not ten minutes ago! And get this; she's his wife!"

- "Craig, now you're just shitting me here!" Sophie gasped.

- "No I'm serious. You should have seen how lovey dovey they were acting around each other."

- "Well where are they now?" Sophie asked.

- "I left them in the sitting room."

* * *

- "So we're married then." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

- "Yes, I believe we are." the Doctor said.

- "Okay." she said, her eyes downcast.

- "Why are you here River?" he asked, shaking his head.

- "I really needed to see you. My time with you is running out; I can just feel it. Soon, you won't know who I am. So, I need to spend every possible moment that I can by your side. Otherwise, it might kill me." River choked back a sob. "You're so lucky. You have so much ahead of you Doctor. So much us-" she stopped speaking, unable to hold back the tears. The Doctor moved forward quickly, his hand resting under her chin. He lifted her face so that their eyes met. He looked at her and saw her need to say something, but her need not to, and the longing, the endless longing to just lean over and kiss him and maybe more; and he knew she could read the exact same thing in his eyes. She sat forward so that she was on her knees, and began to lean forward. They're noses were touching, when the Doctor finally decided he needed to say it.

- "I love you." She pulled back slightly, her eyes wide and watering.

- "I love you too, you idiot." she said and she leaned forward and kissed him, with everything that she had. The Doctor's hand went immediately to the back of her head to pull her closer. He would forever claim it was an accident, although they both knew it wasn't, that he miscalculated his strength and made his wife lose her balance and fall on top of him.

* * *

Craig hung up with a sigh. He really did miss Sophie when she was gone. And Alfie. He was really starting to feel like a proper father, and Alfie was growing so quickly, he didn't want to miss one second of it. But he was not overly fond of family visits, so it was his fault for staying behind.

He decided he should probably go check on River and the Doctor, see if they wanted lunch or something. He pushed himself off the chair and made for the door. But before he could reach for the handle, the door burst open and he was met by the Doctor. His bowtie was half undone, his suspenders off his shoulders, and his hair sticking up in every possible direction.

- "Craig!" he said, breathing heavily. "You know that agreement we had?" The Doctor stumbled into the door, unable to hold up his own weight. Craig knew very well which agreement, but his brain was not registering. He had been so convinced that this would never happen, that it felt unreal, like a dream. The Doctor looked at him expectantly.

- "Right." he said, shaking his head. "Right, getting out of your hair."

- "Thank you!" the Doctor whispered, as he grabbed the top of his best mate's head and kissed it. Craig stood in the doorway completely baffled as he watched the Doctor run off, fist pumping the air.


End file.
